


Addicted

by stars28



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Daniel gets a Valentine’s gift. Jack watches sadly.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Jack/Daniel fic for you guys.

Jack loved and loathed Valentine’s Day. He loved it because it was the one day of the year that he could give his love a gift without having to admit who he was, but he loathed it because his love always thought that his gift was from his girlfriend. He didn’t know why Daniel’s girlfriend never said that it wasn’t her. Carter was a complicated woman and Jack knew he had no hope of figuring out why she did things.

He watched through a tiny slit in the closed blinds as Daniel entered the SSR office. He’d put the small yet expensive gift on the centre of Daniel’s desk. There was no way he could miss it. Jack didn’t dare blink as Daniel opened the gift, an adorable confused frown on his face. He couldn’t miss the smile that lit up Daniel’s face as he pulled the high-end pen out of the gift box. A small, matching smile formed on his own face.

Jack was aware that this love would always be unrequited and that Daniel would never look at him like he looked at Carter. But she made him happy, so he guessed that he could deal. He didn’t think that he’d ever seen Daniel smile as wide as he did when he looked at Carter.

It hurt, to see his love with Carter, but he was addicted and he knew that for as long they both worked at the SSR, he would keeping giving him presents on Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but it’s something.


End file.
